Y de repente Todo cambió
by Aoi Subaru
Summary: Pasaron dos años... dos años de convivencia en donde la amistad quedó a un lado para descubrir algo nuevo, algo que ninguno de los se imaginaba que llegaría a suceder. SoraLeon. CAp V UP! Si! reconciliaciones y demas. Subaru revive xD
1. Por culpa de los celos

**Y de repente todo cambió**

By Subaru Amagiwa

Capitulo I

El océano se engullía lentamente al dios solar, por lo tanto sus aguas comenzaron a tomar una tonalidad irresistible al buen observador. La suave brisa marina emprendía un camino dirigido a la única persona que descansaba tranquila sobre la dorada arena. Una joven que dudaba en lo que dos personas habían hecho en su corazón, aunque una en especial.

Dos años habían pasado, dos años en los que se había consolidado como la más grande estrella que el Kaleido Stage haya tenido el orgullo de ver brillar en su interior. Había pasado tantas cosas lindas, tantas cosas que quedarían en sus mejores recuerdos. Tantas cosas, pero ninguna como la que la llevaba a replantearse cuales eran sus prioridades. Lo que había hecho ese pelilargo francés la estaba inquietando desde el día anterior...

Nuestro protagonista masculino por excelencia (o por lo menos el mío sin lugar a dudas xD) tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza a la pequeña japonecita y lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, esa tarde donde el primer beso fue real.

"No sabia lo que hacia", "no fue mi intención", "yo no quería", se repetía una y otra vez queriendo resarcir el hecho de que había besado a su compañera. Estaba celoso, no había nada que hacerle ni contradecirle. 100 celoso. El que Sora haya, por primera vez en su vida, elegido pasar la tarde con Ken en vez de estar entrenando con él, lo había sacado de lugar cuando ella apareció más tarde frente suyo y le sonrió como si nada. Fue bueno que estuviesen ellos solos en ese momento porque el impulso fue imposible de frenar. Cuando él sostuvo firmemente casi doliente el delgado brazo de Sora y de un tirón la guió contra su cuerpo.

La mirada de asombro y temor de Sora fue desapercibida ante los ojos fulminantes de Leon. No podía salir ni una palabra de esos rosados labios femeninos y mucho menos cuando fueron sellados por el frenesí labial del muchacho. En un ritmo que la terminó mareando, no supo cuando comenzó a corresponderle para frenarlo un poco y así darle un nuevo sabor a ese contacto. Leon perdió fuerzas, era ahora él el que temía por lo que Naegino estaba haciendo. Igualmente, no se dejó vencer y mantuvo a la chica sujeta en un abrazo inquebrantable, dejándose llevar en un mundo solo habitado por ellos y el beso que se negaba a terminar.

Pero bien se dice que nada es eterno y eso fue suficiente para que la razón retomase las riendas de la realidad. Leon no supo que hacer cuando su pequeño ángel llevó sus brazos a su cuello, rodeándolo con ternura y acariciando su sedosa melena plateada. De pronto hubo algo mas en el beso, había sentimientos y de los dos lados. Dos años juntos debía de tener una consecuencia y allí estaba. La apartó cuidadosamente. Así como comenzó de la nada, el beso llego a su fin. Oswald no dijo nada, el dios de la muerte dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a una solitaria muchacha con el dulce néctar de su primer beso en su boca.

Y así volvía una y otra vez esa escena en su mente estando recostado en su mullida cama de sabanas azul cielo. La había evitado todo el día, pero eso no podía durar para siempre. Solo quería saber que era eso que sintió para al fin dar la cara y enfrentarla. Una idea tenía, sin embargo aun no lo quería aceptar. Creía que no había lugar para el amor en él. Pero ella... ella y ese beso... fue cuando lo decidió: Debía volver a probar de esos labios... claro, solo por las dudas... ˆ-ˆ

No me pregunten cómo pero el rumor corrió fugazmente tras bastidores. Parece que alguien si los había visto en esa situación embarazosa. Rosseta había sido la primera en preguntarle a Sora sobre la credibilidad de lo que se decía: que ella y Leon se entendían bastante bien. La joven de cabellos morados se resguardó en un sonrojo nunca antes visto por sus amigas. Fue justo ahí cuando supieron que el simple rumor se había convertido en verdad ya que de Sora no obtendrían mas que un "Uy, se me hace tarde para ir a ver a la señorita Layla!" y verla salir corriendo hacia ningún lado en particular. Era tan evidente esta chica, tan clara de comprender, que los corazones de dos personas se estrujaron con esa simple acción de evadir una respuesta.

Y ahora, que la luna ya había ocupado el firmamento con una intensa capa de estrellas a su alrededor, en tanto la sombra de la noche cubrió el dorado de la arena, aquella mujer que había crecido profesionalmente entre sus queridas ovaciones, se percató de la falta de cierto rasgo en su vida.

-Leon... -suspiro en medio de la solitaria oscuridad. Su compañero era lo que le faltaba y al fin lo comprendió. Estaba enamorada de Leon mucho antes del beso, pero era mas que nada un amor platónico, una añoranza, una fascinación que tenia por el hombre de perfecto cuerpo. Ese porte recio, esa frialdad que se resistía abandonar su mirada, y esa sonrisa que últimamente era su principal dote para exclusividad de ella, todo lo hacia el príncipe azul de sus sueños. Y recién ahora lo comprendía... se volvía a reprender a sí misma. Porque los opuestos se atraen, porque había algo en el demonio que alguna vez fue que le gustaba, porque era él... pero... y Ken... Robbins se lo había pedido justamente ese día. Ser su novia.

continuará...

_**

* * *

**__Notas de 昴 アマギワ (jejeje aprendi a escribir mi nick con kanjis xP):_

_Lamento la demora de mis otros fics de Kaleido, "Make me Pure" y "Sweet Rain". La universidad me está matando y más que estoy poniendo en juego mi regularidad, por eso pido que me tengan un poquitin mas de paciencia. Solo me quedan cuatro examenes mas si Dios quiere y ya para Diciembre estaré lista para actualizar todas mis historias. Desde ya, perdon por hacerlos esperar._

_En cuanto a esta historia la había escrito hace varios meses atras para un foro y para KSW. Tengo dos capiulos mas escritos y, si este fic es bien recibido, los subiré dentro de un par de días para todas las fans de Sora-Leon._

_Nos vemos hasta ese entonces, se cuidan y ... Reviews!!! (por lo menos cinco y actualizaré nuevamente)_

_Love and peace; los quiere Subaru ô-ô_


	2. Y ahora?

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje ni hechos de los cuales se tenga alucion de la serie Kaleido Star me pertenece. Escribo para entretener y porque la pareja de Sora y Leon me tiene loca xD No hay fines de lucro como meta, por ende, cero cartas documento, okis? xP

- **Y de repente... todo cambió**

By Subaru Amagiwa

Capitulo II: " Y ahora?"

Un nuevo día, tan brillante como sus antecesores, desveló a la trapecista ídolo de Kaleido. En realidad, no hubo falta de un desquiciado despertador para que Naegino arrojase las ligeras sabanas a un lado y enfrentase lo que esa jornada le deparaba. Sus dudas la mantuvieron en vela y aun no había llegado a una respuesta cierta. Desperezó ligeramente su cuerpo con un prolongado estiramiento de su columna vertebral. Asonaron unas articulaciones que permanecían dormidas por el breve descanso sobre un lecho y lentamente emprendió la búsqueda de la ropa que utilizaría, para luego entrar al baño aprovechando que, desde la noche anterior, el pequeño espíritu del escenario se encontraba de viaje junto a la señorita Hamilton con la excusa de encontrar nuevas estrellas que no estaban previsto todavía su llegada al escenario Kaleido.

Y aun allí, en medio de la remediadora ducha, seguía pensando... qué es lo que haría, cómo podría decidir si no comprendía a aquel beso inesperado. Estaba enamorada, lo sabía. Enamorada del príncipe infernal como nunca antes supuso que un hombre le interesase de tal forma. Pero tenia miedo, terror a que todo haya sido un error, un mal habido error. Leon nunca le había dado indicios de que aquello pudiese suceder, Sora siempre creyó que el esmero con que la protegía ante un mayor esfuerzo en los entrenamientos era solo porque la veía como una compañera, como una amiga. De que aquellas sonrisas y momentánea dulzura en su mirar, eran por agradecimiento al haber alcanzado el sueño de Sophie. Lejos, pero bien lejos, como a cientos de años luz, se hubiese imaginado que él, famoso por su frialdad y maltrato con los demás, sintiera algo como lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

Ah... pequeña distraída... cómo no podía diferenciar la mirada de un hombre entregado a la de un fiel amigo? Era cierto, Oswald lo ocultó lo más que pudo. Sin embargo, escorpiano a morir, la sensualidad con que la comía con la vista ya había sido percibida por más de uno. Renegó varias veces con Killian por ello, quien fue el primero en advertirle que si llegase a lastimar a Sora, él mismo vería la forma más dolorosa de hacérselo pagar. Pero ni así Sora logró descubrirlo. Mas allá de sus dieciocho años, aun conservaba la inocencia de una niña.

Salió de la ducha con una pequeña toalla rosa atada a su proporcionado cuerpo de mujer provocador de la oleada de fanáticos mayores de edad y de sus, una más que otra, propuestas indecentes. Lo sabia, ya no era una simple joven mas, por eso se reservaba su primer beso para alguien muy especial.

Y hablando de ese personaje tan especial, tampoco él pudo conciliar el sueño. Después de tomada su decisión, los nervios tomaron control de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo lograría su cometido? Si, la besaría nuevamente, aclararía sus pensamientos por completo y asumiría su rol de novio si era a eso lo que concluiría y, por supuesto, si ella le correspondía, cosa que creía muy segura por el beso que los dos convinieron. Pero... como? Ella no podría ser de nadie más y mucho menos de ese chiquillo norteamericano que la seguía como perrito faldero. Y ahí aparecieron otra vez los celos¿cómo demonios lo dejo plantado en la sala de entrenamiento para salir con ese mocoso¿Que tenia ese chiquillo de especial que lo prefirió antes que a él? Le disgustaba tan solo recordar, y mucho más el imaginarse que su ángel sintiera algo mas que una amistad por el chico de mantenimiento.

En medio de la noche salió de su departamento para despejar un poco su mente cuando empezó a elaborar un plan, de esos que se parecen a un "accidente", contra Robbins. No, no podía pensar así de alguien que trabajaba con él. Esta bien que era el famoso Dios de la muerte tan temido como admirado, pero no debía recaer en sus viejas mañas. ¿Que tal si Sora descubría que el "accidente" fue por su obra? Perdería todas las chances con la chica, aparte que obviamente el trabajo en Kaleido también. No, muchos riesgos por ser un celoso posesivo. Comenzó una larga caminata por la arena gris de la playa sacándose todas esas ideas y concentrándose en como la abarcaría.

Cuando al fin se hizo la hora del desayuno, después de andar sin rumbo fijo toda la madrugada, yendo y viniendo hasta el pequeño departamento donde supuestamente ella estaría descansando, todos sus distintos planes de volver a tomar posesión de los labios de su compañera se esfumaron. ¿Cómo era posible que con solo pensar en aquello lo transformaría, él un hombre hecho y derecho con varios affaire en su haber, en un adolescente enamoradizo sin la mas mínima idea de cómo actuar frente a ella?. Esto se estaba poniendo serio, reconoció al sentir su corazón palpitar a mil por hora cuando entró a la cafetería donde todos los miembros del elenco se reunían diariamente.

Varias miradas se posaron de inmediato en él y sabia por que... esos rumores... En el momento del beso ni se le cruzó que podían ser vistos por alguien más, estaba enceguecido por los celos, pero si no fuera así tampoco le importaba. 'Ja, una nueva... Leon Oswald tenia que darle información de lo que hacia y dejaba de hacer a esos fulanos' pensó con sarcasmo en tanto la buscaba con la mirada, encontrándola sorpresivamente en una de las mesas del fondo con sus amigos, inclusive con el insecto a su lado. No se le ocurrió matarlo allí mismo sólo porque estaba mas concentrado en el encantador rubor que adornaba las mejillas de su ángel, quien rápidamente le había apartado la mirada al ser descubierta in fragantti.

Si había un momento destinado a que las cosas pasaran, este era el indicado ya que ella se levantó de su asiento y lentamente se le acercaba. Estático al ver su divino cuerpo aproximarse, ni se percató del murmullo ensordecedor de los allí presentes. Dios, aparte de ponerlo celoso, esa mujer lo embobaba con el simple ondear de su cabello morado. Pero todas sus fantasías de ella corriendo a él para besarlo desenfrenadamente enfrente a todos se hicieron pedazos al verla pasar por su lado, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, y salir de ese lugar como si nada.

-pero que...- se dijo a si mismo por lo bajo sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué le ocurrió a Sora para que de un día para el otro lo tratase con tal indiferencia? Solo ella sabía...

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de **昴 アマギワ**

Actualicé antes de los 5 reviews sólo para impulsar un poquito más al fic con este nuevo cap (mi preferido hasta el momento) Como vieron, mejor dicho, leyeron, al pobre Leon no se le va a ser tan facil como creía. Jajajaja sufre lindo gatito frances xD

Ahora si, actualizaré con 5 reviews más, asi sabré si escribo para alguien. Solo unas palabritas, si? Nos vemos hasta ese entonces, se me cuidan!

**Subaru Amagiwa**


	3. Un día negro para Leon

_Aunque todo parezca estar claro, siempre las cosas terminaran enredandose. La virtud es tener el coraje y la paciencia de encontrar el cabo del hilo para desenredarlo._

**Y de repente todo cambió**

By Subaru Amagiwa

Capitulo III:"Un día negro para Leon"

-Leon! Necesito hablar contigo.- la voz autoritaria y resonante del rubio Yuri Killian lo detuvo en seco en el momento que estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta en búsqueda de una respuesta de la actitud de su compañera. Algo debió haberle ocurrido para que ni siquiera un "hola" se escaparan de sus labios.

De fondo, los boquiabiertos espectadores de casualidad permanecieron en silencio con tal de apreciar cada detalle de tan singular escena. La "huida" de Naegino, por llamarla de alguna forma, fue un hecho que ninguno habría esperado. Y la salida de algún rincón oscuro de uno de sus jefes condimentaba con mayor sazón los futuros nuevos rumores.

-ahora no, Killian, estoy apurado.- quiso deshacerse del empresario lo más rápido posible para retomar su camino. Quería una respuesta y ya. Sin embargo, la fuerte mano aprisionando su brazo derecho volvió a detenerlo.

-Ahora, Oswald- le advirtió con un tono espectral. Que más podía pasarle en ese día tan extraño?

Caminaron por estrechos pasillos apenas iluminados hasta que al fin alcanzaron una oficina escondida dentro de ese laberinto. Entraron sin pronunciar palabra y de igual modo Killian se sentó detrás del moderno escritorio negro de metal.

-Dime de una vez que demonios quieres, Killian.- no soportó mas el silencio imperante. Minuto que pasaba, minuto que perdía para decirle a Sora lo que él creía sentir por ella. Minutos lejos de ese ansiado nuevo beso.

-te lo advertí, Leon. Que no jugases con Sora.-intentó mostrarse lo mas condescendiente dable, sin embargo, entre todas las cosas que podía perdonar no se incluía el destrozar el corazón del ángel de Kaleido.

-No entiendo de que diablos estas hablando?- Leon lo observo incrédulo al no comprender que le ocurría a ese hombre.

-Idiota! De esto hablo- arrojo el periódico de ese día sobre el escritorio.- Te atreviste a besarla, Leon!! Y no me digas que no, que de eso es lo único de que se habla entre el elenco. Te lo repetí bien claro infinidad de veces, si le hacías algo a Sora, tus días en Kaleido estarían contados.

El pelilargo alcanzó a leer el título y la pequeña foto impresa de él y Sora saludando al final de la obra. Este no podía ser un día tan funesto.

--------

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo pasar por esa puerta. Lucía tan lindo con esa camisa blanca con los dos botones del cuello desabrochados y aquel pantalón negro informal. Sin duda alguna, esa visión era la más cercana a un galán de cine. Ahora entendía porque sus fanáticas no la querían y la miraban con cierto desprecio cuando ambos amablemente se disponían a firmar autógrafos a la salida de las funciones. Ese hombre era un pecado andante por el cual fácilmente podría caer en el más profundo de los infiernos. Sin embargo, su aterciopelado cabello plateado ahora un poco humedecido y esos ojos cansados que furtivamente la acecharon en medio de la multitud le llamaron notoriamente la atención. Lucia extraño, como si estuviera falto de seguridad y temeroso por algo en particular. Pero no le dio tiempo para explicárselo. No podía estar allí, no quería verlo, así que sin mas, se levantó para encaminarse a cualquier lugar lejos de él.

Aquel pequeño recorte periodístico, ahora arrugado dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, lo decía bien claro. Él no era de fiar y el que la haya besado simplemente no significaba nada.

_"¿Se acerca el fin de la pareja estrella de Kaleido Stage?"_ Releyó el título de la nota. ¿Tan rápidos podían ser los rumores que ya estaban publicados en un diario de curso local? Pero supuestamente, el o la periodista que lo había escrito tenía pruebas suficientes para siquiera estar sugiriendo esa noticia como fidedigna.

_"¿Quién no ha quedado maravillado al ver esa técnica de ensueño protagonizada por las dos grandes estrellas de Kaleido Stage, Sora Naegino y Leon Oswald? La técnica angelical es el mayor hito logrado en lo que acrobacia respecta, pero más allá de la dificultad de movimientos y sincronización, el acto no sería lo mismo sin esa magia que exhalan la señorita Naegino y el conocido mundialmente "Dios de la Muerte". Quien les habla ha sido testigo de la cálida ola expansiva de amor resultado de cada giro y del majestuoso vuelo del ángel. Sin embargo, las novedades en Kaleido pueden hacer cambiar todo esto._

_El elenco de la compañía dio a entender a esta humilde servidora que la relación entre los ídolos de cada temporada se encuentra en un claro distanciamiento. A solo días del comienzo de la nueva temporada con su obra "Blue Sky, Blue Star", autoría original de otro de los pilares de Kaleido, Mia Guillem, creadora de los sucesivos guiones éxitos de Kaleido, hace tres días que, de improviso, los entrenamientos de los protagonistas se han suspendido._

_Rumores sobre un encuentro entre Naegino y Oswald circulan en el ambiente. Rumores que no son tan sorprendentes con respecto al acróbata francés y su fama de destructor de sus parejas de actuación. La historia de Julie Summer y Marixa Pachinni parece estar repitiéndose. Estas dos ex-trapecistas ahora pueden confirmar la frialdad con que actúa luego de ser confirmados los rumores amorosos sobre él. Según parece hay gente que jamás cambiará. Aquellas historias habían comenzado con un beso indiscreto tal cual cuento de hadas y príncipes azules, pero culminaba con la desaparición de la princesa de turno..."_

Sentada en una de las amplias bancas blancas dispuestas por las instalaciones de ese mágico lugar que llamaba hogar, leyó hasta allí, no pudiendo continuar con esa lectura tan dolorosa sobre historias que se asimilaba a la suya propia y a la de su compañero. Dobló prolijamente el recorte y lo introdujo en el sobre en el cual había estado en un primer momento. Era el contenido de una carta que había descubierto debajo de su puerta cuando estuvo a punto de salir de su habitación esa mañana. Alguien que había añadido una escueta nota con una única palabra, "léelo", y firmado como "una amiga", se lo había dejado sin que ella se diera cuenta en que preciso momento.

Por que justamente ahora? Ahora que se disponía a averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de Oswald, el por que del dichoso beso, se repetían dolorosamente cada una de esas palabras como puñales enterrándose agresivamente en su pecho. Se había estremecido al leerlo la primera vez. No podía ser verdad, él sería incapaz de jugar con sus sentimientos de esa manera. No después de esos dos años. Para colmo de males, sus dudas fueron resueltas de forma cruel al escuchar sin querer una conversación entre dos chicas del elenco. Aquellas brutales palabras de sus nuevas compañeras empezaron a retumbar en su mente.

:-:---:Flash Back:---:-:

_-crees que sean ciertos esos rumores, Ashley?- Alcanzo a escuchar de la boca de una de las nuevas trapecistas de esa temporada apenas había abandonado su cuarto a la mañana con tristeza desganada. La curiosidad pudo mas que su voluntad para hacer oídos sordos cuando pronunciaron su nombre. Irremediablemente se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos que habían a un costado para escucharlas mejor._

_-No que va!. –sonrió una chica más joven que ella de ondulado cabello castaño oscuro recién aceptada por un casting días atrás.- Sora Naegino no es el tipo de mujer con la que Leon se involucraría._

_-creo que tienes razón- asintió la otra- He escuchado que Leon ha tenido romances con mujeres mucho más hermosas que nuestra "estrella"- remarco con malicia la ultima palabra con la que se refería a Sora provocando la risa estrepitosa de su acompañante._

_- Se cree tanto por haber logrado esa tonta técnica angelical, pobre ilusa, de seguro que Leon solo esta jugando con ella como con sus tantas otras compañeras.- especuló la morocha Ashley entre risas._

_-Recuerdas a Julie Summer? Ella también creía que era especial para Leon después de que los papparazzis los descubrieron y fotografiaron besándose. – Continuo la rubia sin dejar que los pensamientos de Sora encontraran un hilo de coherencia a lo que escuchaba y sentía.- Al día siguiente de publicada la nota, Leon la dejó sin explicación alguna._

:-:---:Fin del Flash Back:---:-:

Acaso a ella le esperaba un destino similar tal como pronosticaban la periodista de la nota y sus envidiosas nuevas compañeras? Sería posible que para él esos años juntos no le fueran nada? Y el beso? Era sólo la señal inicial que se aproximaba el principio del fin?

Se levanto, aun con ese molesto dolor en el pecho y ardor en los ojos. Transcurrió únicamente hora y media desde que había abandonado la cafetería. Con sumo cuidado, guardó nuevamente la carta en el bolsillo de su pequeño pantalón azul. Al levantar la vista observo a su amigo Ken a unos pocos metros en medio de sus tareas diarias.

-Sora...- Susurró sonrojado el joven después de dejar dos grandes cajas a un lado al darse cuenta de la mirada castaña sobre él.

La joven japonesa sonrió al verlo. Porque sufriría por un hombre que solo le causaría la perdida de lo que había conseguido con gran esfuerzo, lagrimas y sangre. Desilusionada, de algo que podía ser y no será jamás, se aproximo a Ken con paso resuelto. Quizás esta fuera la solución.

-Ken!-Lo saludó con aquella sonrisa que perfora la realidad del pequeño Robbins, repuesta con un poco de esfuerzo.- Que bueno que te encuentro, hoy a la mañana no pude hablar contigo por que estaban las chicas. Tienes un poco de tiempo?

- estemm s-si- Resolvió nervioso y con un tinte aun más rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Te tengo una respuesta a tu propuesta.- Dijo sin más.

En tanto, en otras localidades dentro de la gran carpa cirquense, Oswald con el diario en manos, no podía creer lo lejos que podía alcanzar una mujer despechada.

-Maldita seas, Josephine...- Maldijo al estrujar con fuerza el papel y arrojarlo dentro de un tacho de basura con furia.

Y si, todo estaba muy claro...

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota de mi** xP: Sora, no!! Por que te dejas llevar por lo que escribió esa buena hija de... su mamá (que creían que iba decir? XP) Quien lo diría, Leon rompecorazones, pero si no arreglas esto rápido el que va a terminar destrozado vas a ser vos por la golpiza que te voy a dar, mi querido gatito francés. 

Leon: Que me dices a mí!! Toda la culpa la tiene esa p...

Leon!! El vocabulario, querido! No tienes excusas. Que historia tuviste con esa tal "Josephine"?!. Arréglalo antes que este fic se vuelva un Sora-Ken! Acaso eso es lo que quieres? ¬¬

Leon: Ni lo repitas! òó No voy a dejar que ese insecto flacucho se quede con Sora. Primero muerto!

Bueno... si es eso lo quieres xP

Leon: Subaru ¬¬ hablo metafóricamente.

Mejor dejémoslo tranquilo al pobre Leon que está que hierve, ya lo notaran en el sig. Cap. Mas de uno no querrán ni cruzarse por su camino. Les agradezco a mis queridas lectoras el haberse dedicado unos minutillos en enviarme sus precioso reviews. Gracias eternas a:

**anita-asakura: **como me olvide de contestar los reviews del primer cap. lo hago ahora. No te me mueras, aquí ya esta el tercer cap, inédito para todas las fans de Leon-Sora. Espero que te guste y nos estamos leyendo xD

**kro:** Es cierto, kro, por asuntos de la universidad este fic había quedado colgado con el segundo cap. Pero... charan charan... (bombos y platillos) el tan esperado e inédito tercer cap ya está entre nosotros! Bienvenido seas tercer cap (y prox vacaciones. Si!!!) Ay que lloro de la emoción yy xDDD Espero que te haya gustado y espera el sig cap donde Leon se va hacer valer como la fiera que le da nombre. Nos vemos!! xD

**Aizar:** Gracias, gracias (Subaru se sonroja ˆ///ˆ) Es muy grato todo lo que me has dicho, en especial lo de "La forma en la que escribes es muy especial, tu propio estilo" Estoy sin palabras.

- Milagro!! Aleluya!! Dios, gracias por dejarme vivir estos momentos!! Es increíble!!

Conciencia... no te metas con tus chistes malos cuando estoy respondiéndole a las chicas ¬¬ Disculpa, Aizar, ese es otro de mis problemitas: mi conciencia entrometida xD. Como te iba diciendo, gracias y me encantaría que siguieras leyendo este fic. Nos estamos leyendo! xD

**luceiro17 **Por supuesto querida: Sora-Leon a morir!! xDD Vamos juntas a "apretar" a Junichi Sato para que haga una continuación de KS donde se materialice esta hermosa pareja? Mira que dejarnos a ascuas con ese "casi beso" de la técnica angelical. Eso no se hace, Sato-sama. No, no y no... jajaja XP Gracias por el review y todos tus halagos. Espero que te guste este nuevo cap. Nos estamos leyendo! XD

**mineko-chan **Gracias por tus comentarios y si, te doy permiso para consolar al pobrecillo gatito francés xD Va a necesitar mucho consuelo después de la "gran" noticia que le va a dar Sora. Que alguien proteja a Ken!! Jajaja creo que me estoy pasando con los spoilers del sig. Cap xP. Nos vemos y gracias nuevamente xD

**Lyra-Acuario **Si!!! El quinto review!!. Gracias por sumarte y dejarme tu comentario. Y adivina que... Actualización!! Espero que este nuevo cap sea de tu agrado. Nos estamos leyendo!! xD

Gracias, y espero seguir leyéndolos a todos en los siguientes capítulos. Y ya saben, la formula mágica: 5 Reviews un nuevo capitulo.

Love and peace. Los quiere, Subaru-chan ô-ô


	4. Papparazzi

Summary: A un paso de confesarle sus sentimientos a Sora, Leon se encuentra en medio de los planes de una niña mimada que no solo planea quedarse con el amor del acróbata francés, si no también, de paso, destruir a su adoración, el ángel de Kaleido.

**Y de repente... todo cambió**

By Subaru Amagiwa

Capitulo IV: Papparazzi

Las gaviotas iban y venian en el añil cielo de esas playas de arena más dorada que el oro mejor bruñido que haya sido visto jamas. Era un mediodia perfecto para hacer un picnic y disfrutar hasta que el mismo rey sol desapareciera detras de las olas saladas.

Pero para cierta persona no habia ni dia bello, ni naturaleza en pleno explendor, ni sonidos placenteros, ni nada. Para él, el cielo se estaba cayendo, literalmente, a pedazos sobre si.

Los potentes rayos solares casi lo enceguecieron al salir de golpe del escenario. Que le importaba las amenazas de Killian, ni mucho menos ser el protagonista de los murmullos a su alrededor. Lo importante para el francés de ojos cristalinos era encontrar a Sora, su indisoluble compañera, y tenerla de su lado. Si efectivamente ella hubiese leído ese mal intencionado articulo, muchas de sus preguntas ya tendrían una respuesta mas o menos razonable.

Pero ¿cómo se atrevió aquella blonda mujer a exponerlo de esa forma¿Acaso no había entendido el rotundo "no" con el cual la había despachado aquella tarde que lo acorraló después de la conferencia de prensa acerca de la nueva obra a estrenar? Periodista amarillista tenía que ser. Y si, a la niña mimada e hija del nuevo alcalde de la ciudad, la llamativa e impactante Josephine Dumas, pareciere que los "no", precisamente, no entraban en su vocabulario.

Recordaba como se le insinuó descaradamente con su escotada blusa roja y minifalda negra. Sin embargo en ese día, Leon tenía ojos sólo para la recién llegada de sus minivacaciones, Sora Naegino. La había extrañado tanto en esas dos semanas que- por mas que la periodista se desnudase enfrente de él, no lograría jamás que Leon le prestase atención como lo hacia con la sonriente joven japonesa. Y Dumas se había dado cuenta de ello, tal vez el escribir ese articulo era parte de su venganza. Eso era casi seguro.

-Maldita mujer.- seguía murmurando por lo bajo mientras avanzaba absorto como una topadora entre la muchedumbre que hasta ese entonces paseaba tranquila por las cercanías de la gran carpa circense.

Tan ensimismado iba tras su ángel que no se percató que la persona a la cual quería torturar con sus propias manos lo observaba divertida desde dentro de su coche estacionado a sólo unos cuantos metros de los dormitorios que ocupaba el staff de Kaleido.

-Leon, mi querido Leon, vas a rogar que perdone tu ofensa de rechazarme.- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro lejano de arrugas y con una belleza muy particular, antes de perderlo de vista.- o si no esa chiquilla conocerá en carne propia lo que es sufrir. La carta y el artículo solo fueron una pequeña muestra de lo que soy capaz, amor.- sin agregar mas que una disimulada carcajada, encendió el motor de su Volvo escarlata para terminar de diseñar el siguiente paso en aquel desquiciado plan en contra de las estrellas de Kaleido.

En tanto, la joven japonesa, sonrojada por demás, no sabia como remediar esa singular situación en la que se veía sumergida de golpe.

Una avalancha repentina de reporteros gráficos apuntando hacia ella con sus grandes cámaras, y de noteros de programas de chimentos de radio y televisión la habían "secuestrado", casi literalmente, al apartarla de la banca blanca donde unos minutos atrás estaba sentada junto a Ken.

Estuvo a punto, a solo unas palabras de encaminar su vida en una relación sólo para olvidar. Le iba a decir que si a un chico que solamente veía como un fiel e inseparable amigo. Utilizaría el amor profeso de su amigo hasta ese entonces como medio de escape, aquella primera persona que le había extendido su mano cuando era nada mas que una aspirante de ilusiones. Tal vez por eso, no creía que fuese un error. Ken era todo lo que una chica pudiese desear: amable, atento, cariñoso y siempre dador de esa esperanza que a veces le faltaba. Por que no darle una oportunidad? Quizás ese cariño fraternal que le tenía podía convertirse algún día en lo que él quería de ella: amor. Lo sabía, ahora que quería sacar a Leon Oswald definitivamente de su cabeza, ser la novia de Ken era la solución.

Pero, como quien dice, "la salvó la campana", aunque sería más preciso decir, la infinidad de preguntas que brotaban de golpe aturdiéndola sin poder reaccionar.

-señorita Naegino, señorita Naegino!- la llamaban uno tras otro ese enjambre de insaciables periodistas.- Que podría decir acerca de los rumores sobre su relación con su pareja, Leon Oswald? En verdad hubo un beso?

Sus ojos volvieron a nublarse. Es que no la dejarían en paz? Por que insistían en hacerla recordar ese beso que fue fatal para ella? Un beso de ilusión y despertar como de tristeza y muerte. Ya se había dicho a si misma, Leon no la llevaría al ocaso como hizo con sus tantas otras compañeras. Todavía le quedaba el amor que le tenía al escenario y a las ovaciones, y lo iba a defender más allá de las personas que estén a su alrededor y sus malas intenciones.

Y ocurrió. Buscando que Sora dijese algo de una vez, un maleducado buscador de primicia le profirió la más irrespetuosa pregunta que pudiese decirle- Señorita Naegino, su separación no estará acaso relacionada con una insatisfacción en la cama de Oswald?- Dónde quedó el respeto? La educación? La razón? Aquellas palabras disparadas al aire, resonaron más contundentes por culpa del súbito silencio de los demás periodistas que no podían creer la insolencia de su colega.

Para Sora mas que un balde de agua fría, fue como si le arrojasen todo el peso del océano sobre ella fría y cruelmente. Sin embargo la ira no tardo en surgir, así como las ganas de darle su merecida cachetada a tal personaje por atreverse a insultarla de tal forma. Y lo hubiese hecho, si no fuera por que una alta y esbelta figura se le había adelantado.

-Leon!! No!!- Ya le era inútil detenerlo con solo gritar su nombre. Sentado en el suelo, el notero cubrió con ambas manos los rastros de la sangre que salía sin inhibición de su boca y nariz. Y si no fuese por que Sora se colocó entremedio de su compañero y del ahora desfigurado hombre, la escena hubiese tenido un final aun más trágico.

-déjame, Sora. Aun no termino con él. Nadie puede faltarte el respeto como lo hizo este infeliz! Y eso va para todos ustedes!!- Les señalo amenazadoramente a todos los periodistas allí presentes, siendo detenido únicamente por los brazos de Sora. No faltaron flashes para eclipsar la luz solar, las grandes cámaras de televisión grababan detenidamente el rostro furioso del francés y las lagrimas que se batían en una impetuosa carrera sobre las mejillas de la pequeña estrella.- Maldito, levántate otra vez. A ver si te atreves a repetir lo que dijiste en mi cara!!- insistió Oswald.

-No, Leon! Basta!.- ahí no fueron solos los brazos de Sora si no también los de Ken que alejaron al joven francés de la muchedumbre.

Los periodistas insistentes por tener la noticia del día en sus manos, los siguieron hasta que un gran hombre perteneciente a la fuerza de policía apareció de la nada al frente de Sarah Dupond, la encargada de los departamentos, que con todo el griterío ocasionado, llamó por teléfono al policía fanático número uno de Naegino, el cual llegó inmediatamente para apaciguar a los atropellados noteros.

Por otro lado, Leon, Sora y Ken llegaron a un lugar apartado del complejo de departamentos en medio de un silencio atronador hasta que Oswald volvió a estallar ahora porque Robbins no lo soltaba por miedo a que volviese a enfrentarse a la muchedumbre.

-Ya, suéltame, niño!!- Alzó la voz a la vez que se zafó violentamente del rubio chico de mantenimiento.

Sora se asustó por la rabia que despedían aquellos preciosos ojos grises de su compañero. Jamás lo había visto perder el control, ya que él siempre ante cualquier situación se mantenía calmo hasta indiferente. Lo único a lo que pudo concluir la japonesa, era que Oswald se había molestado a tal nivel por haberse manchado su fama por culpa de su presunta relación amorosa con ella. Nada más alejado a la realidad.

-Joven Leon, cálmese que así sólo empeorará las cosas- Ken intentó calmarlo, únicamente para ganarse la mirada más congelante que el ex Dios de la Muerte pudiese encarar.

Sora supo que si no alejaba a Ken de Leon, la próxima victima del furioso escorpiano sería su querido amigo, por ello es que decidió intervenir.

-Ken- llamó con una voz casi inaudible mezcla del miedo y de los nervios aun circulando por su cuerpo- nos podrías dejar solos por un momento, por favor?

El joven titubeo pero era sabido que Leon jamás haría algo contra ella, mas allá de lo que los nuevos rumores afirmasen. Se marchó luego al ver una pequeña sonrisa forzada del ángel que había atrapado su corazón desde el primer día en que la conoció. Para él esa era la señal que debía interpretar como que Sora podía con la situación, que debía confiar en ella.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos, con un gran silencio de por medio, Leon logró calmarse y Sora finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

- Joven Leon... Yo...- y si, debía decirle que ya no quería seguir trabajando con él porque ya sabía de sus malas intenciones.

Sin embargo, el hombre de extensa cabellera plateada fue más rápido. Otra vez la tenía entre sus brazos, con su dulce aroma haciéndola delirar. Nuevamente era presa de esos deliciosos labios, y de la sensación más hermosa de creerse amada. Esclava de la delicadeza con que sus manos jugaban en su cintura tratando de conocer cada centímetro de su piel debajo de su holgada remera blanca. Ella quedaba sin defensas ante su eficaz avance.

"Si tan solo fuese real", se dijo a si misma cuando en medio del beso recobró la razón de porque ahora lo odiaba.

Serpentinamente ágil logró zafarse de su amarre con enfado. Ahí la tenía de nuevo, la peligrosa y dañina tentación de esos seductores labios. No, no se lo permitiría. Resonante quebró el aire, un golpe certero. Un cachetada en su mejilla izquierda que caló dolorosamente directo al orgullo del gran hombre.

-No te atrevas!!- gritó ahogadamente por esas lagrimas que no quería que fuesen vista.-No te atrevas a volver a hacer eso!! Yo no seré como las demás. Yo tengo un sueño y jamás te dejaré que lo pisotees como si no fuera nada!! Jamás te lo permitiré!! Kaleido es mi vida!!- y con ese ultimo grito salió corriendo sin ninguna dirección cierta con su rostro bañado en lagrimas dejando a un desconcertado joven que con aquel beso confirmaba que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su ángel y que ahora veía su relación aun más sombrío que el cielo encapotado del horizonte.

Mientras tanto, dentro de un automóvil con sus últimos kilómetros de vida a cuestas, el notero desfigurado por Oswald, hablaba por su teléfono móvil:

-Mas vale que cumplas con tu palabra, Josephine. Ese animal me deformó la cara! Ahora voy a un hospital para que me hagan unos puntos para cerrar la herida. –hizo una pausa para escuchar a su interlocutora del otro lado de la línea- Si, si, todas las cámaras tomaron el momento en que el animal me golpeó, en vez de eso deberías preocuparte por mi, hermana.-fue en ese momento que se escuchó el sonido del corte de la llamada.- Mas vale que cumplas tu promesa, hermanita.- suspiró antes de arrancar su automóvil y dirigirse al nosocomio mas cercano.

continuara...

**

* * *

Notitas de _昴 アマギワ_ (****Subaru Amagiwa**): Y estoy de vuelta, amores de mio cuore.Cigarrillos de por medio (por favor no tomen eso como ejemplo, el cigarrillo mata!) y con el ultimo album de Evanescence a todo volumen he logrado redondear este nuevo capitulo. Perdon por la demora , sé que no tengo perdon, por eso no voy a dejar excusas. Sé que merezco una buena golpiza, aunque, pensandolo bien, sin Subaru no habría continuacion de la historia y no queremos que eso suceda, no? xD Mejor repasemos las novedades del fic... Leon!! Ve tras ella si no la vas a perder!! (): Y estoy de vuelta, amores de mio cuore.Cigarrillos de por medio (por favor no tomen eso como ejemplo, el cigarrillo mata!) y con el ultimo album de Evanescence a todo volumen he logrado redondear este nuevo capitulo. Perdon por la demora , sé que no tengo perdon, por eso no voy a dejar excusas. Sé que merezco una buena golpiza, aunque, pensandolo bien, sin Subaru no habría continuacion de la historia y no queremos que eso suceda, no? xD Mejor repasemos las novedades del fic... Leon!! Ve tras ella si no la vas a perder!! 

**Leon**: (aun sobandose la mejilla) Pega fuerte, empiezo a temer por mi salud.

**-**Cobarde!! ¬¬ Arregla este malentendido, o si no... ò-ó

**Leon**: si, ya lo se, vas a hacer de este fic un Sora-Ken. Pero...

**-**Que sora-ken! Lo voy a convertir en un Sora-Yuri y ahi no solo yo, sino tambien Layla, te vamos a dejar como trapo de piso. Corré!!!(leon mira un segundo a Subaru y se da cuenta que mejor es hacerle caso. Sale corriendo XP)

Dios, si no incentivo a este hombre, no sé en que va a deparar la historia xP Ahora si, muchisimas gracias a todos por apoyar esta historia que quiero creer terminará como un Sora-Leon.

**Leon**: Cómo que "quiero creer", Subaru? ¬¬

**-**Pero que haces todavía aquí?!! Ve tras Sora!! Ves que no ayudas en nada, Leon T.T

**Leon**: Bueno, bueno, voy pero no porque vos me mandes sino porque Sora tiene que saber la verdad. (se va otra vez)

Jajaja se la creyó lo de las lagrimas, Leon ingenuo xP Y si, el siguiente cap : Charla y... Reconciliación!!! Por que todo se soluciona si nos sentamos a charlar y dejamos los dichos de los demás a un lado. Pero Josephine no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados, prepárate Leon porque el sig. Cap. comienza el contraataque de la niña mimada jojojo ò.ó xP

**Leon** : (corriendo hacia donde fue Sora, se detiene de golpe) achus!! Lo ultimo que me falta, que me estoy resfriando. (Y continua su búsqueda por la chica que le partió la cabeza... y la cara xP)

Si, un resfrio jijiji xP Tanta discusion con Leon que casi me olvido decir lo mas importante: **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, CHICAS!!!** Gracias por su hermosos reviews y por su paciencia, este capitulo va especialmente dedicado para todas ustedes:

**Luceiro 17**; **mimeko-chan**; **Lyra-Acuario**; **kro**; **Ferpechi-14**; **FlorHaunted**; **tsukasa**; **mitsuki**; **andrea**; **pau**; **LackHonesty**; **Miki Matsuura**.

En la proxima les contestaré una por una. Gracias... totales y eternas por dejarme ser parte de su imaginacion xD

Love and peace. Los quiere, Subaru-chan ô-ô

_**"Quién vuela mas allá de sus sueños, es el verdadero domador de la realidad" **_

_**昴**__**アマギワ**_

**Subaru Amagiwa**


	5. Reconciliación momentánea?

Very Important: Este cap viene con doble regalo!! Si quieren saber de que se trata, vayan a mi profile antes de comenzar a leer y busquen la sección de adelantos de "Y de repente..." Es algo especial para escuchar en la escena de la reconciliación. Espero que les agrade xD

Previamente en "Y de repente... todo cambió" (Tenía unas ganas de decir eso desde hace tiempo xP): Dos años después de la técnica angelical, Sora y Leon se confiesan que de repente todo cambió después de un primer beso guiado por los celos. Pero una persona despechada logró sembrar las dudas en la estrella nipona del Kaleido Stage. Y si Leon solo busca destruirla como lo hizo con sus anteriores parejas? Podrá el francés hacerle ver la realidad de sus sentimientos? O acaso la pareja protagónica del mágico espectáculo circense habrá llegado a su fin?

"Una tormenta que los acerca, sin embargo otra surgirá para separarlos"

**Y de repente... todo cambió**

By Subaru Amagiwa

Capitulo V: Reconciliación... momentánea?

..:-:-:-:-:-:-:..

(Play Song: Yuki no Hana- Mika Nakashima)

Renegó de sus impulsos. No debía volver a besarla, no tan de repente, ella aun no estaba preparada. Leon fue tan inoportuno que se maldecía a si mismo. Yendo tras ella se dio cuenta que merecía, por ello, tan sonora cachetada. Pero bien que le gustó el tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos, probar ese maravilloso néctar de sus labios, entregarse de lleno a su suave perfume de flores y además, no fue su imaginación, ella sentía lo mismo que él, solo que estaba confundida por todos esos malditos rumores. Se lo juró a si mismo, si se cruzaba nuevamente con Dumas, se olvidaría que estaba tratando con una mujer...

Nobita kage o hodou ni narabe  
Yuuyami no naka o kimi to aruiteru  
Te o tsunaide itsu mademo zutto  
Soba ni ireta nara  
Nakechau kurai

La sombra de un hombre se dibuja en el pavimento.  
Caminas bajo la luz de las estrellas  
Siempre sosteniendo mi mano  
Si estoy a tu lado, no tengo por qué llorar.

Corría tan rápido como el sol se ocultaba entre los nubarrones grises en aquel ya pasado y agitado día. A su rostro llegaba la húmeda brisa marina en tanto la arena trataba de absorber su paso. Fue cuando la divisó sentada sobre la orilla del océano con su rostro escondido entre sus piernas. No podía ser, aun seguía llorando y todo era por su culpa. Eso fue suficiente para su decisión de ponerle punto final a esa horrible situación.

Kaze ga tsumetaku natte fuyu no nioi ga shita

Soro soro kono machi ni kimi to chika zukeru kisetsu ga kuru

El viento se vuelve frío

Y puedo sentir el aroma del invierno

Gradualmente, en esta ciudad

Las estaciones cambiarán cuando

te vuelvas muy cercano a ellas.

Ella no lo escuchó, sólo se dio cuenta que estaba sentado a su lado cuando con cariño él comenzó a acariciar su despeinado cabello. Aún así, no quiso levantar su rostro, no podía verlo, él insistiría en hacerla sufrir.

-Váyase, por favor...- su voz se ahogaba en la congoja de no saber si odiarlo o quererlo perdonar sin importar el mal que él le causase. Su corazón peleaba con ímpetu contra lo que su mente daba como orden primordial: Aléjate de Leon Oswald.

Kotoshi saisho no yuki no hana o

Futari yori sotte

Nagameteiru kono toki ni

Shiawase ga afure dasu

Amae toka yowasa janai

Tada kimi o aishiteru kokoro kara sou omotta

Este año, los primeros copos de nieve florecen

Mientras nosotros nos acercamos

Cuando miro este tiempo

La felicidad aflora en mí.

Si nosotros dependemos del amor del otro,

no somos débiles.

Simplemente, te amo.

Estos pensamientos están firmes en mi corazón.

Los relámpagos cortaron el cielo, el mar se agito fieramente, el oro de la arena comenzó a ennegrecer con las primeras gotas de lluvia. Sin embargo, para ellos no hubo más que un protector y cálido abrazo al cual darle importancia. Oswald se estrechaba mas sobre la pequeña estrella, dándole abrigo del golpeteo de las ahora gigantes gotas que caía sobre ellos.

No fue más que volver a sentir su perfume y el calor de su aliento sobre su mejilla, que Naegino dejó caer la barrera que la separaba de él. Lentamente giró su rostro aun empañado de lagrimas ahora mezcladas con la bendición del cielo, y, con aquellos enrojecidos ojos, enfrentó al joven que con dulce premura había comenzado a besar su mejilla izquierda queriendo borrar, siquiera aparentemente, su tristeza.

-Por qué?- se deslizó sobre Oswald acurrucándose en su resonante pecho.-Por que insiste en hacerme sufrir?

Kimi ga iru to donna koto demo

Nori kireru youna kimochi ni natteru

Konna hibi ga itsu mademo kitto

Tsuzuiteku koto o inotteiru yo

Sea lo que sea lo que ocurra, si estoy contigo

sentiré que podré vencerlo todo.

Sé que podremos vivir así para siempre

Por eso ruego que esto continúe como ahora.

Al francés, el corazón le dio un vuelco ante semejante pregunta. No, ella debía conocer su parte de la historia. Con ambas manos, tomo su rostro y reprimiendo las ganas de besarla al verla tan hermosa con el cabello totalmente mojado bordeando su cara y cuello, la amarró con una mirada que lindaba entre la seriedad y la sensualidad propias de un escorpiano como él.

Kaze ga mado o yurashita yoru wa yuri okoshite

Donna kanashii koto mo

Boku ga egao eto kaete ageru

El viento sacude la ventana

y esta noche he despertado temblando

Desecharé la tristeza

cambiándola por una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Sora, yo no quiero hacerte sufrir. Es todo un malentendido.- temió al ver que ella corría su rostro hacia un costado. Recién allí dudó si ella creería o no en su palabra- Por favor, Sora, debes creerme. Jamás haría algo en contra de mi ángel, en contra de la única persona que confió en mí después de todo lo que hice al llegar a Kaleido- con suavidad hizo que ella volviese a mirarlo- Si, me di cuenta que de repente... todo cambió... que en mí todo cambio... que yo...- esgrimía cada palabra astutamente acercando su boca hacia los ya por demás deseados labios japoneses- que yo... te amo, Sora Naegino y eso es lo único en que debes creer- acabó de decir al rozar y luego, devorar nuevamente de esos temblorosos repliegues carnosos.

Mai ochite kita yuki no hana ga

Mado no soto zutto

Furi yamu koto o shirazu ni

Bokura no machi o someru

Dareka no tameni nanika o shitai to omoeru no ga

Ai to iu koto o shitta

Los copos de nieve caen suavemente tras la ventana

A pesar de que no sé por qué se han de parar

Nosotros teñiremos esta ciudad

Quizá pensemos

"¿Para quién tiene sentido que hagamos esto?"

Pero sabemos que es porque conocemos el amor.

Tal cual su primer beso juntos, Sora se dejó llevar por los estimulantes y pecaminosos movimientos de la boca francesa. Creerle o no, ya no estaba en discusión. Ningún hombre podía dañar a una mujer con las pruebas que él le estaba ofreciendo. Entre sus brazos, asegurada con tanta devoción por sus amplias manos, perdió la noción de cielo y tierra a su alrededor. Era como si se tratase de un sueño, ese tipo fantástico de sueño que sabes que en algún momento se debe acabar, despertándote a la vida rutinaria del día a día, pero que lo disfrutas como si fuese real, aunque en este caso... todo era real. Cómo más allá de la molesta tormenta, ninguno de los dos se quiso detener ni mucho menos retroceder. Para ellos solo existía el hoy y el ahora, nada más importaba.

Moshi kimi o ushinatta toshita nara

Hoshi ni natte kimi o terasu darou

Egao mo namida ni nureteru yoru mo

Itsu mo itsu demo soba ni iru yo

Si alguna vez te pierdes

Me convertiré en una estrella que ilumine tus pasos

En la noche, cuando sonríes,

o tu rostro se humedece con lágrimas

Estaré a tu lado, siempre, eternamente.

Con los brazos alrededor del níveo cuello de su compañero, profundizó el contacto cuando él hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aliento. Traicionada por sus propios sentimientos, finalmente le dio una oportunidad. Por amor hizo de cuenta que aquella carta anónima jamás le fue enviada, que esos hirientes rumores no valían nada, que al fin pondría a su corazón libre de elegir. Razonó en esos momentos en que el hombre le entregaba su corazón y que aquella debía haber sido su primera y única opción. ¿Cómo pudo prejuzgarlo por cosas que ni siquiera sabia si eran reales o no?¿Por qué no le dio la chance de defenderse?

Kotoshi saisho no yuki no hana o

Futari yori sotte

Nagameteiru kono toki ni

Shiawase ga afure dasu

Este año, los primeros copos de nieve florecen

Mientras nosotros nos acercamos

Cuando miro este tiempo

La felicidad aflora en mí.

Si nosotros dependemos del amor del otro,

no somos débiles.

Es simple, quiero estar

contigo, como ahora, para siempre

Para poder sentir tu bondad.

Solo unos minutos más tarde, la lluvia había dejado de ser violenta y con suavidad, como si se tratase de la primera nevada de petalos del año, repercutía grácil sobre las estrellas de Kaleido que, enrojecidos de los sucesos que tanto uno como el otro anhelaba que ocurriesen sin miedos ni dudas de por medio, se quedaron anclados en la mirada del otro. Solitarios con la llovizna y el silencio.

Amae toka yowasa janai

Tada kimi to zutto

Kono mama issho ni itai sunao ni sou omoeru

Kono machi ni furi tsumotteku masshiro na yuki no hana

Futari no mune ni sotto omoide o egaku yo

Kore kara mo kimi to zutto

Blancos y puros copos de nieve

Cayendo sobre la ciudad

En nuestros corazones, lentamente

dibujamos nuestros sentimientos

Estaré contigo siempre, desde este momento...

Porque las palabras no dejan de ser primordiales, porque siempre estarán de una forma u otra. Solo que algunas dejan espacios los suficientemente alargados para recapacitar. Cuando en medio de la nada, esos dos seres, tan distintos entre si, presumiendo el devenir, permanecieron en un silencio absorbente.

¿Que ocurriría ahora? ¿Cómo continuar? ¿Qué más decir? Aunque una cosa era segura, él le debía contar todo acerca de lo ocurrido con sus ex-partners, Julie Summer y Marixa Pachinni y hacerle conocer como fueron en realidad las cosas. El momento de la verdad que Oswald deseaba desde que comenzó todo el escándalo y los malos entendidos, finalmente se acercaba y con ello la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a su adorado "pettit ange".

Un par de minutos más pasaron hasta que los pensamientos de ambos pudieron encontrar un sentido de idea. El europeo la observó temblar como una hoja de otoño y antes que ella pudiera decir una palabra, la tomo de la mano. Con un simple pero delicado "Ven", la guió pisando la arena húmeda por unos cuantos metros cambiándola luego por el resbaladizo asfalto de la ciudad hasta llegar al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, su escondite secreto para reflexionar, lejos del bullicio del complejo de departamentos; aquel que había comprado con esmero de su salario de años de trabajo.

La chica dudó frente a la pulcra entrada ante la invitación tacita que le hacia su compañero. Él supo interpretar las vacilaciones en su semblante y con una de esas sonrisas que podían iluminar a un eclipse se encargó de sus preocupaciones.

-Sora... no seas mal pensada. -Se escapó de sus labios acentuado con una débil risa, algo que sucedía en raras oportunidades, para no decir nulas- Necesitamos hablar tranquilamente- intentó un poco más serio- Además, si no te cambias pronto esa ropa mojada, podrías enfermarte... Y eso es lo ultimo que deseo...

Ese fue el momento de Sora para alegrarse. Que extraño era el tratar con ese hombre que observo encantada sonreír sin inhibición por primera vez desde que lo conocía. Lo notaba mas relajado que lo habitual, como si se hubiese liberado de un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Ese debía ser el Leon que conoció Sophie, pensó de repente.

Con un escueto movimiento de su cabeza, Sora asintió y se preparo para escucharlo, algo que debía haber hecho con anterioridad en vez de sentenciarlo sin causa alguna; y con aquel adorable sonrojo, que para fortuna del hombre aun no se despediría de su rostro, avanzó decidida hasta el hall principal.

..:-:-:-:-:-:-:..

El elegante florero de cristal verde veteado se hizo añicos contra la pared, esparciéndose sus restos en el alfombrado piso de ese departamento de cuatro ambientes en medio de la zona más rica de la ciudad.

Su plan para desacreditar a Leon Oswald iba de maravilla... salvo por un pequeño detalle descubierto entre todos los diarios y revistas comprados para confirmar su proeza. El nada complicado trabajo que había encargado a su medio hermano se vio empañado con una foto inédita que algún fotógrafo amateur había enviado al "California's News", uno de los más serios y prestigiosos periódicos de la región.

Otra vez la japonesa estaba a un paso delante de ella. La noticia del romance confirmado de las estrellas del escenario Kaleido y la fotografía de un fogoso beso bajo la lluvia, simplemente arruinó su desayuno esa mañana. Josephine Dumas esperaba los encabezados "Estrella de Kaleido Stage en medio de una crisis violenta", "Oswald ataca sin piedad a reportero" y " Acto de violencia pone en la cuerda floja a trapecista de Kaleido Stage", entre otros que estaban impresos en la tirada de todos los diarios del día. Pero nunca se imagino el "Nueva historia de amor bajo la lluvia".

Como un tigre enjaulado, la joven mujer iba y venía en círculos pisando fuerte la alfombra regalo de su padre de su ultimo viaje a medio oriente. Debía pensar bien cual sería su represalia contra este revés en su plan: Oswald no podía ser feliz con otra que no fuese ella. El rechazo le había dolido, nunca nadie antes lo había hecho, pero el ser rechazada por una muchachita sin gracia si se la comparaba con ella y según ella... debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

Cayó de lleno sobre uno de los sillones de su living recostándose en él y sin mayor esfuerzo tomo el auricular del teléfono que estaba sobre una de las mesitas a su costado. Era hora de utilizar artillería pesada. Primero llamaría a su medio hermano y le daría unas nuevas ordenes a seguir. Luego se prepararía para su mejor actuación. Esta vez Leon no se libraría de ella tan fácilmente y mucho menos sin antes no separarlo de esa niña.

..:-:-:-:-:-:-:..

Le pareció extraño el no haber escuchado a su reloj despertador esa mañana apenas despertó. Tal vez todavía era muy temprano y la joven Naegino por primera vez le había ganado a la estridente alarma. Así, sin levantar sus párpados ni abrir su boca, su garganta profirió un nada entendible 'Solo unos diez minutos más y me levanto', acurrucándose sobre esas por demás sobrecogedoras sabanas.

Después de tamaño temporal del día anterior que se empecinó contra ella empapándola de pie a cabeza, la tibia cama le brindaba una sensación inigualable de disociación del mundo. Era como si estuviese recostada sobre la acolchonada y tersa novena nube del séptimo cielo y lo que sucediese a su alrededor se borraba antes de ser captado por sus sentidos.

Sin abrir los ojos aun, se desperezó lentamente disfrutando de cada milímetro del roce entre su cuerpo y las sabanas, ropa mediante, debajo de ella. Pero un segundo!

Se agito un poco abriendo de golpe sus castaños ojos al sentir que algo la atraía de la cintura. Un fuerte brazo la acecho sin dejarle ninguna salida mas que dejarse ser victima de su captor. Y lo recordó: Esa no era su cama... y además, lo más importante, esa noche no había dormido sola.

Hipnotizada por el anguloso rostro de su acompañante dormido algo escondido detrás de unos cuantos mechones indiscretos de su suave y largo cabello plateado, dibujo una sonrisa en su acalorada cara.

Se veía tan tranquilo, tan indefenso, tan inocente, hasta angelical se podría decir. El corazón de la asiática se le disolvió como la arena al mar por el amor que sintió que se le escapaba de las venas al ser la única privilegiada de ver semejante espectáculo. Jamás se imaginó que se encontraría algún día durmiendo en los brazos de aquel hombre sin remordimientos ni piedad como casi todo el mundo aun lo seguía considerando.

Nada mas alejado de cómo era en realidad ya que ella lo conocía desde hace años. Que tonta fue en dudar de él, muy tonta... se reprendió a si misma bajo la naciente melodía del día orquestada por unas cuantas aves a las afueras del departamento del joven Oswald en tanto seguía endulzando su vista.

Si él era... él era el chico que la enamoró con aquella mirada penetrantemente peligrosa adornada con un halo liliáceo tan misterioso como a la vez excitante. Él era el poseedor de esa sonrisa hecha solo para deleite de un grupo selecto del cual Naegino era la única miembro. Él era aquel que con solo respirar provocaba una variedad desequilibrante de emociones sobre su piel. Él era el hombre que con cada nueva presentación juntos acrecentaba el desafío de concentrarse sólo en su primer amor: La magia del escenario Kaleido.

Acariciando esa tentadora melena cenicienta, dejándola escabullirse para luego volver a capturarla entre sus dedos, comenzó a recordar uno a uno los sucesos de la pasada tarde lluviosa. Desde el tortuoso beso en medio de lágrimas, hasta como en una de las pocas pausas que les dio la tormenta pudieron escapar hasta el refugio más cercano que tenían que era el departamento de él.

Recordaba que luego que ambos se cambiasen de ropa (la chica efectivamente aun vestía una holgada camisa blanca y un pantalón suelto que el joven le había prestado), su tarde continuó con una abundante merienda ya que tanto ella como Leon, con todos lo acaecido, no habían almorzado y se morían de hambre. Ese fue el momento en el que Leon se detuvo a contarle la verdad detrás de los rumores. Que si bien existió un beso con las tales Pachinni y Summer, el hecho fue que ellas le habían besado adrede aprovechando un momento de distracción por parte de él. Y fue por ello que Oswald las había abandonado. El hombre, según sus propias palabras, no quería ese tipo de relación con nadie, mas que nada por respeto a la memoria de Sophie.

Esas palabras estrujaron al corazón de Naegino, pero Oswald lo supo remediar acercándosele con una tierna caricia sobre su rostro y con la ternura de su mirada encendida le aclaró que lo que sentía por ella era todo un mundo aparte. A ella si la quería como jamás creyó que podía querer a alguien en su vida.

Le había dicho tantas cosas lindas a partir de allí, desde como se sentía morir cada vez que ella iba a Japón para visitar a su familia, hasta el que ella era la dueña y señora de sus sueños, comentario que incendió el rostro de la japonesa. No sabía bien cuando se enamoró pero ya no podía estar sin ella ni sin sus alegres sonrisas.

Sora se rindió sabiendo que esa era la mejor decisión. Con la seguridad de sus rudas manos cubriendo las de ella, le pidió perdón casi en lagrimas, por no haber confiado en él y prestarle mas importancia a los odiosos rumores que a su juicio.

El francés no soltó sus manos, salvo cuando tuvo que disipar dos, o quizás fuesen tres, entrometidas lagrimas de sus rosáceas mejillas de seda. Ni su aprensiva mirada se apartó un segundo de sus aguados ojos. Pero tal vez el gesto que simbolizó el fin de esa tortura de culpas fue repetir el roce de sus labios con tal delicadeza que lo convertía en una experiencia nueva y completamente diferente. No fue como el ardido beso de la playa, se asemejaba un poco a la dulzura del primero que se dieron, pero no, este beso tenía un sabor muy especial. Era el sabor del beso que calienta el pecho y alimenta el alma. Ese que significa que ahora todo estaría mejor que nunca, ese que se convierte en un nuevo punto de partida. Podía haber ocurrido todo antes pero ya no importaba.

-Sora... ni te imaginas cuanto te quiero...-Su tono ronco aun repercutía en su memoria de vuelta en el presente sobre esa exquisita cama y con aquella también exquisita compañía- Je t'adore, mon pettit ange...

Su lengua madre era casi tan seductora como él, pensó cuando las mariposas se despertaban nuevamente en su estomago al tentarse con esa boca de la cual se articulaban tan afrodisíacas palabras. Su mente voló nuevamente a la noche pasada, al mismo tiempo que con una sonrisa observo que su chico estaba haciendo amagues de despertarse. Resultado de su primera pelea como novios, ellos compartieron la misma cama.

Porque la tarde había pasado rápida y amena con besos en demasía aunque encerrados ya que la tormenta había retornado y con el triple de fuerza que antes. Sora, incentivada por la insistencia de Leon, se quedó a dormir en su departamento. Pero la pelea que el francés no pudo ganar era quien dormiría en la cama y quien en el sillón de la sala. En realidad no creyó que Naegino fuese tan testaruda o acaso orgullosa, como para obligarlo a quedarse con la cama al amenazarlo de que se volvería a su departamento aun cuanto lloviesen perros y gatos si no aceptaba sus términos y al pobre Leon no le quedó otra que seguirle la corriente ya que era demasiado peligroso dejarla irse a esas horas y con esa tormenta, además de que se había dado cuenta que se había vuelto Sora-dependiente. Pero con lo que no contaba la japonesa era que a Leon ya se le había ocurrido una idea para tranquilizar a su hombría.

Sólo esperó que su querida estuviese bien dormida, tan simple como eso. La levantó en brazos y la llevó a su alcoba. Con infinita suavidad la depositó en la cama tratando de no irrumpir en sus sueños. Ahora si estaba tranquilo, ya podía ocupar el sofá en lugar de Sora como debería haber sido en un principio y dejando para la mañana siguiente escuchar cada uno de sus reproches. Estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación satisfecho de su victoria cuando la escuchó a sus espaldas.

- Eso es trampa, Leon.- extrañamente en vez de sentirla enojada, al girarse la encontró sentada sobre la cama y aun con la oscuridad que adornaba la habitación, divisó un atisbo gracioso en su rostro.- No creía que te valieras de esas mañas.

- Y yo no creía que fueses tan testaruda como para rechazar mi generosidad de cederte la cama- aligeró esas palabras sonriéndole por las dudas de sonar agresivo.

- Orgulloso- esbozó la sonriente japonesa como respuesta.- Aunque creo cual puede ser la solución.

Y habría que decir que con solo imaginarse esa "solución" a Sora se le fueron subiendo todos los colores a su bonito rostro haciendo juego con su morado cabello. Era un gran paso, pero ella no era una niña, ya se había convertido en una joven adulta de 18 años. Ella podía con esa idea.

-Y cual sería esa "solución"?- dijo el francés en un ronco sonido al acercarse a la cama. A él ya se le había ocurrido la "solución" desde el momento en comenzó la discusión sólo que no vio apropiado el momento de decírsela.

Naegino se preocupó al ver que la distancia se acortaba y tenia prácticamente a Leon encima de ella.- Le.. Leon que estas... que estas haciendo?- No era que podías con la idea, Sora?

Cuando Oswald finalmente se depositó sobre ella, tomando el cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso, Sora sintió terror por lo que él pensaba hacer. Él quería eso? Pero si ni siquiera llevaban un día de novios!!!

-'No, Leon, espera. Yo no. No!'-Balbuceaba ella en su mente al momento que el muchacho terminó de acomodarse, haciéndose a un lado de la cama.

-Sora, por que esa cara? Compartir la cama no era parte de la solución?- Le sonrió endemoniadamente sexy en tanto extendía un brazo para depositarla sobre su pecho.

Aun anonadada y con el corazón martillándole en los oídos, Sora logró decirle con las mejillas encendidas y fulgurantes:- Es que yo pensaba que tú... que tú ibas a...

Lo cual ganó la discreta aunque aun así sonora risa del francés. Por qué Sora no podía dejar de ser encantadora ante sus ojos? – No te dije que no seas mal pensada, pettit?

Y así fue que todavía un poco nerviosa por las bromas de Leon, se había quedado placidamente dormida con ese precioso demonio. Sin embargo, ahora, solo unas cuantas horas después, amanecía de un sueño que ni se acercaba a lo placentero que era quedarse en silencio admirando como su príncipe infernal abría lentamente sus ojos claros.

-**Buenos días-** pronunció la voz dulcemente adormilada del francés apenas visualizó a la chica que tenía en brazos sin haberse dado cuenta.

No, dios no podía permitirle tener esa impactante sonrisa, ni mucho menos esa fuerza de hacerle erizar la piel con solo respirar. Oswald debía ser algo mas allá que un ser humano común y corriente, irradiaba algo "divino" que era demasiado especial.

**-Bue- nos días-** tartamudeó al ver venir su boca hacia ella depositando un ligero beso en su mejilla.

El rubor retomó su posesión de gran parte del rostro de Naegino encantando a Oswald con aquella vista.

**-Dormiste bien, Sora?-** preguntó el joven acariciando un mechón de cabello morado que se desparramaba sobre los ojos castaños de su compañía.

**-Si... y... tú?-** Sora, tan difícil se te hace no perderte en esa tierna mirada? Ni atontarte con esa desquiciante sonrisa que no desaparecía? Ni siquiera puedes concentrarte en otro pensamiento que no fuese que ese hombre era absolutamente sublime. Bueno, esta bien, tienes razón. Oswald quizás era la reencarnación de aquel personaje mitológico griego de quien ni la diosa de la belleza y el amor pudo escapar de sus encantos ni aun muerto. Era la dote del dios que decía encarnar, el dios de la muerte, lo que lo hacia irresistible en justa medida.

**- Contigo a lado, nada podía ser menos que perfecto.-** Acaso quería matar a la chica con un infarto a través de esos comentarios o de esos besos tan pequeños pero letales que dio origen sobre su cuello?

**-Leon... **– lo llamó en un susurro, si no lo detenía sabe uno lo que devendría porque el muchacho había amanecido bastante cariñoso.- **creo que... debo que volver a mi casa.. ya es demasiado tarde. Todos deben estar preocupados porque no saben nada de mí desde ayer. – **completo cuando la boca francesa se había apartado, atendiendo lo que la chica estaba diciendo.

-**Esta bien...- **se resignó afligido- **pero... te quedas a desayunar conmigo?**

Sora no supo bien si fue el tono de la petición, como si fuera un niño pidiéndole un dulce a la madre jurándole que se iba a portar bien, o tal vez fuese la expectativa que hacia centellear sus lilaceos iris, que le contestó un fluido**:- por supuesto, me encantaría...**

Con un ultimo beso, Leon se había despedido para preparar el desayuno, dejando extasiada a Sora luego con el ruido que se escuchaba desde la cocina. Tal vez no le costase demasiado acostumbrarse a esa linda forma de empezar el día.

..:-:-:-:-:-:-:..

El único vestigio que había dejado la tormenta fueron unos cuantos charcos prontos a evaporarse por el insoportable calor con el cual se fue desarrollando el nuevo día.

En medio de la pista principal de la reconocida carpa circense, revisando por tercera vez los andamiajes de la nueva escenografía, un joven rubio estaba preguntándose sobre el paradero de su amada amiga japonesa. No supo mas nada de ella después de haberla dejada junto a Oswald.

Aunque confiaba en Sora como en nadie más, había algo que lo inquietaba. Ella, si no hubiese ocurrido el escándalo con la prensa, estuvo a punto de darle la respuesta que tanto había anhelado desde el día que la conoció. Pecaba de egoísta, era cierto, pero necesitaba de esa bendita respuesta.

Sora, su siempre presente "amiga", era su devoción y no podía ocultarlo más. Días atrás reunió el valor de decirle que lo que él sentía por ella iba más allá de una simple amistad. Sin embargo, con el solo cambió de expresión que demostró Sora desde que se lo dijo, sabía que estaba más cercano un "Ken, lo siento, pero yo solo te considero como un buen amigo" que un "si, me encantaría ser tu novia". No tenía muchas esperanzas a decir verdad, además estaba el hecho que con este sería ya el tercer día de agónica espera.

Aunque tampoco podía negar que el día anterior quedó impactado con la seguridad con la que Sora lo había encarado diciéndole que ya no tenía que esperar más. Sintió tanta euforia, tanta inquietud, tantas ansias, ella se lo diría! El "si" estaba escrito en sus labios, por mas que en sus ojos solamente observaba su difuso reflejo. Su delicado corazón no quería entender que por su propio bien debía tranquilizarse y no dar esos saltos estrepitosos dentro de su pecho.

-Ken yo quería decirte que, pensándolo bien, yo sé cual es mi respuesta-aun la escuchaba en su cabeza- yo... a mí... me parece que nosotros...

Y hasta ahí había llegado, porque, sabe uno cómo, ya no estaban solos. El enjambre de periodistas en busca de la fresca miel de los rumores que había escuchado esa mañana, entró en escena. El resultado final? Él se quedó sin respuesta, Sora en un mar de lagrimas y Leon con una entendible furia que escapaba de su cuerpo. Ese pasó de ser su potencial "día más feliz de su vida" al, lejos, uno de los peores y confusos que supo vivir.

Caminaba hacia los camerinos, distraído entre esos pensamientos, cuando reconoció voces féminas que hablaban algunas emocionadas, otras histéricas y otras notablemente enojadas. El reparto de Kaleido daba bautismo a la gran noticia.

Se asomó solo un poco para escuchar mejor al captar en el aire la mención del nombre de su amiga. Acaso su Sora seria nuevamente la protagonista del chisme diario?

-**Aun no lo puedo creer!-** se escuchaba de fondo entre los suspiros.

-**Es como un cuento de hadas.-** contribuyó otra voz femenina con acento soñador.

**-Es verdad, Naegino tiene una suerte...-** Ken notó los aire de resignación en esa frase**- Aun no entiendo que le vio Leon...- **El joven frunció el seño al no comprender. Leon? Que tenía que ver Leon con Sora?

**-Y supieron del escándalo que armó Leon ayer? Todo para defenderla a ella**- informó una nueva voz ganándose nuevos románticos suspiros de las demás.

**- Kya!! Es como el príncipe de blanca armadura rescatando a su princesa del mal!- **A Ken comenzó a escurrirle la clásica gotita embarazosa por la frente. Las fanáticas de Oswald solían ser tan peculiarmente... fantasiosas.

**- Si, pero el "príncipe" no sabe la que se le espera en el "palacio"-** habló otra con tono de burla- **el "rey" Yuri está que trina por los pasillos reales. No lo vieron? De seguro que mata a Leon apenas ponga un pie en Kaleido- **terminó con una estrepitosa carcajada.

**-Ay, Karin, no seas tan mala. Esta bien que a ti no te guste Leon pero a nosotras nos encanta, y estamos muy preocupadas por él.**

Y era cierto. Ken mismo se había cruzado con Yuri estando allí unos minutos atrás, y todo remarcaba que sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido. Tal vez la tal Karin tuviese razón, apenas se presentase Leon a las practicas, Yuri le llamaría la atención. La situación del francés pendía de un hilo, ya que la propaganda negativa que surgiría con aquel ensangrentado incidente perjudicaría en gran medida al escenario. Y era precisamente eso, la reputación admirable del escenario y de los artistas que trabajaban en él, lo que se había escapado de las manos de Killian y razón principal de su enojo.

Robbins prefirió dejar de lado las posibles opciones de las que se valdría Killian para con Oswald en el momento en que se viesen, para volver a escuchar lo que seguían parloteando las muchachas del elenco. Empero una mano depositada inesperadamente sobre su hombro le dio el susto de su vida. De un brinco volteo encontrándose con cuatro chicas: una morena de corto cabello castaño en medio de una sonora carcajada, una mas joven de rostro felino que intentaba mantener la postura aunque se sentía una discreta risa escaparse de sus labios, otra que demostraba sorpresa por encontrarse al chico espiando en los camerinos de las chicas, y una ultima que raramente no mostraba ninguna emoción mas allá de unos apagados ojos azules.

- **ja ja, así tienes la conciencia, Ken.**- Era Anna Heart quien, por culpa de su broma al pobre chico, se tuvo que tomar del estomago para tratar de calmarse un poco- **jajaja hubieses visto tu rostro, fue tan gracioso.-** prosiguió secándose unas lagrimitas que habían surgido por el ataque de risa.

- **Ay Anna, déjalo ya**.- le reprendió la chica de veraniego vestido amarillo a su lado.- **Ken, estas bien?**- cuestionó Mia Guillem, francamente preocupada por él.

El chico solo asintió con un insignificante cabeceo, aun permaneciendo estático por el susto. Acaso estaba tan concentrado en la conversación ajena como para no haber escuchado cuando Anna, Mia, Rosseta y May se habían acercado?

-** Pero Ken, que hacías espiando a las chicas en los camerinos?**- se aventuró a decir Rosseta una vez que tanto el rubio como Anna se habían tranquilizado un poco.

-**es verdad, mira que nos saliste bastante depravadito, eh?- **Contraatacó nuevamente la comediante de Kaleido, poniendo como tomate el rostro del chico en el acto.

-**Basta, Anna. No lo molestes. Deja que hable.- **Reclamó nuevamente la guionista.

Robbins no supo que decir, aunque podía empezar con que no era lo que se imaginaban, o por lo menos, no lo que se imaginaba Anna. **– Es que... pasaba por aquí y escuche...**

-**Que estaban hablando de Sora?-** lo interrumpió May rompiendo el silencio en se hallaba encarcelada y todas las miradas recayeron en ella- **de Sora y de Leon, no es cierto? Acaso tu no lo sabias? **

**-May...- **susurraron las tres chicas al entender el por que ella actuaba tan extraño desde bien temprano, más precisamente, desde que había leído la gran noticia en el diario. Estaba demasiado callada y como las demás suponían la causa, prefirieron callar.

- **Ay Ken, pero que desinformado estas, no sabes sobre la noticia del año? Del romance de las estrellas de Kaleido?-** sonrió forzadamente tratando de parecer inmune a los nuevos acontecimientos que ya había previsto mucho tiempo atrás pero que no quería reconocer como reales.

De pronto el silencio nació incomodando a los presentes. Ken aun estaba procesando la información que le estaba ofreciendo la china de ahora brillantes ojos azules. Su Sora... lo había traicionado? No podía ser verdad, si ayer le iba dar la respuesta con la cual soñaba desde que se le había declarado. Sora sería incapaz de jugar así con sus sentimientos. Ella no... no, ella no era esa clase de persona.

- **Qué, no me crees?-** bramó Wong con las lagrimas a un paso de librarse de sus ojos. Estaba enojada con Ken por mostrarse tan ingenuo, profundamente enojada con Sora y Leon por ser felices, y aun peor, enojada consigo misma por no haber podido controlar esos sentimientos que sabía que no eran correspondidos por el francés.- **Busca en los diarios y te enteraras de lo que tu querida Sora hizo ayer a la tarde.**

**- May, por favor, no sigas. Ken no le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice.-** trató de intervenir Mia pero ya era demasiado tarde, May le había dicho toda la verdad.

-**Pero si es la verdad. Él debe saberla**.- Terminó diciendo la china estallando en llanto. El dolor de su corazón desgarrándose con solo recordar esa fotografía publicada de ellos dos besándose fue algo horriblemente nuevo y difícil de describir. Era como agonizar.

- **Será mejor que salgamos a tomar un poco de aire, May.-** Mas que sugerir Anna ya estaba arrastrando a la chica hacia las afueras del escenario. Anna sabia que todo lo que había dicho May no había sido por maldad, sino porque ella estaba muy lastimada para diferenciar lo correcto y lo incorrecto, por eso una vez a solas le dijo:**- Sabes bien que no te correspondía a ti decirle eso a Ken, May. Era algo que debía decírselo Sora. **

La muchacha solo musitó un "perdón" que se vio ocluido por el continuo sollozo. Recién allí recapacitó que lo que decía Anna era verdad. Pero, ya no podía hacer nada. Lo dicho ya estaba dicho y además, si no era por su boca, tarde o temprano Ken se enteraría de la relación de Sora con Leon. Era sólo cuestión de minutos, pensó al divisar a la japonesa llegar muy contenta a las instalaciones de la gran carpa.

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora**Ay! Perdón por lo dulzón que salió este capítulo, es que estoy bajo el efecto de mi colección de canciones románticas (Maaya Sakamoto, Mika Nakashima, Tackey and Tsubasa, entre otros) Espero que a las fans de Sora-Leon les guste, a mí me dan unas ganas de dar mis clásicos gritos "Kya!!, So Cute! So Cute!! Subaru no podes escribir algo así" (si, estoy tan loca que me trato en tercera persona xP)

Leon, te felicito. Hoy no voy a retarte. Tomaste coraje y nos diste la escena más romántica que haya escrito. Por eso eres mi preferido, gatito lindo ˆ-ˆ

Sin embargo, no pude controlar como terminó este cap. Es que a veces sucede que entro como en un estado de trance y tecleo, tecleo y tecleo. Lo que sale, sale; por eso hasta a mí me duele lo que sucede y va a suceder con Ken. (No se preocupen que no lo voy a matar, eh?) Pero bueno, así son las cosas. No lo tenía planeado pero quedó bien, no?

Lo prometido es deuda, a contestar los reviews!!

girl-uchiha: jajaja tienes el mismo problemita que tengo yo con mi conciencia. Es una lucha de no acabar xP Aunque es raro que no esté interrumpiendo ahora, algo estará planeando ¬¬ mmmh... Pero bueno volvamos. Muchisimas gracias por tu review y finalmente tenemos reconciliación!!! Yuri tendrá que esperar a que regrese Layla xP Aunque también me atrae el Sora-Yuri y en cuanto tenga un poquitin de tiempo, me leo tu fic, girl. Espero que te guste este nuevo cap, y que la espera haya valido la pena xD Saluditos!

KARY-SAMA: Me parece que no sólo las vacas volaron en estos... Cinco meses!! Dios, alguien debería castigar a Subaru severamente por dejar con la intriga a las lectoras.

-Conciencia: Ja y recién te das cuenta, que eres distraída.

Distraída no, conciencia. Ocupada que es otra cosa.

-Conciencia: Uy si, en las vacaciones de Julio estabas taaaaan ocupada... ¬¬

Conciencia, un consejo... Te callas!!!! Bueno, KARY-SAMA, perdón por la pequeña peleita con mi entrometida conciencia. Y una cosa, no te preocupes que a esta historia, ni a ninguna que está en esta pagina, la voy a abandonar. Me tardaré un poquito, dos, tres, cinco meses a lo sumo pero no la voy a dejar... no, no, era un chiste, el mes que viene está el sexto cap. Espero que este nuevo cap te haya gustado, besos.

Isabel: Muchas gracias por el review y perdón por la demora. Pero este cap me encantó así que creo que no pensaras matarme, digo, por las dudas. XP Saludos xD

luceiro17: Muchisimas thanx por el review un milenio atrás xP. No, Subaru no escarmienta. Aun no lo puedo creer: cinco meses sin actualizar... Dios, cómo sucedió? Al cap lo tenía desde Julio, solo le faltaban unos detalles, pero cómo me tardé tanto en publicarlo, aun no lo entiendo. Espero que este cap sirva como indemnización (estoy confiada a que si xD) y nos leemos prontito.

Subaru promete solemnemente tener el siguiente cap en dos semanas y media (después del parcial de derecho, uy como odio esa materia...)

4ivir-pink: Gracias por el review y ya somos dos las traumadas con KS xP y eso que yo no llegue a ver la repetición en boomerang. Ah!! Hablando de trauma con Kaleido...

**Llamado a la solidaridad!!!**Se enteraron del nuevo manga de KS publicado en el pasado mes de abril?! Si, señores, Kaleido Star: Mirai no Tsubasa está entre nosotros con su historia 15 años después de lo sucedido en la serie. Ahora las nuevas estrellas del Kaleido Stage son Marion y un chico llamado Tim (creo que no lo escribí bien pero bueno..), Quien no es otro que el nene a quien Sora le dio su primer autógrafo. Aunque la llegada de Yume, la hermanita de Sora, revolucionará de nuevo al viejo escenario. En cuanto a Sora, Leon, Layla o Yuri, no tengo ninguna información precisa sobre los que deparó el destino. Aunque hay rumores... uno es el que creó controversias en algunos foros y fue sacado de Wikipedia, así que yo solo contribuyo en ilusionarlas. Este rumor para las fanáticas del Sora-Leon como yo es como la materialización de nuestros anhelos: Sora y Leon se casan!! Y tienen dos hijitas: Sophie y Angelique!! SI!!! So cute!!

Conciencia: ok, Subaru, baja un poco. Tenes que contarles el otro rumor.

Conciencia que te cuesta dejarme soñar un poquito T.T Bueno, no les debo que aclarar que son rumores y ya sabemos que no debemos tomarlos al 100 por ciento como reales. Si no pregúntenle a la protagonista del fic "y de repente", no, Sora? XP El otro rumor que es bien triste es que mientras Sora practicaba con Rosseta la técnica fantástica (la que hizo Sora con Layla recuerdan?) algo salió mal y para salvar a Rosseta de una mortal caída, Sora se interpuso amortiguando el golpe y como resultado... snif snif la japonesa quedó parapléjica. Bien triste no? Es por eso que Rosseta volvió a ser la "maquina del diabolo" decía la pagina y como yo no recuerdo ya cual era el apodo que tenía en la versión CN, le dejamos ese xP

Hasta ahí lo que sé, por eso hago el llamado de solidaridad. Cualquier otra novedad que tengan, acuérdense de su querida Subaru. Please, escríbanme a mi mail: Subaru(guión bajo)Amagiwa(arroba)hotmail(punto)com por más mínima información que aparezca, si? Muchas gracias por su atención.

Espero que no se hayan desmayado con la info, pero la tenía que comentar en algún lado ya que me cerraron el foro de KS en forosDZ, que hijos de buena madre, no?

Volviendo con 4ivi-pink gracias por tu review y espero que este nuevo cap te haya gustado... Hey 4ivi, reacciona! 4ivi? No!! Notificamos a las autoridades de ffnet, que Subaru Amagiwa no tuvo nada que ver con el desmayo que sufrió 4ivi-pink, debido a las novedades de la serie KS. Yo no tuve la culpa!! Jaja XP Saluditos!

Andrómeda no Sainto: gracias por el review a ti también y ya ves que Sora ahora si está bien contenta con Leon ++ Nos vemos en el prox cap, si?

RiniTif-Ángel: Mala con Leon? Yo? No, no puede ser. A ver Leon vení para acá y diles cómo te trato.

Leon: bueno ella tiene un poquito de razón.

Pero que dijiste?! Cuándo te maltraté?! A ver dilo, dilo! No, mejor no contestes sino me voy a enojar contigo y ahí si que vas a cobrar XP

Una cosita mas Rinitif, perdón por no haber contestado tu consulta sobre como publicar en fanfictionnet, es que he estado torturándome en el mundo real, entre libros, amores fallidos, problemas económicos y demás reveses. Perdón, pero como ya vi que somos colegas te felicito porque el escribir es algo mucho más sano que el arroz con leche (¿?) Es la descarga del alma y la limpieza de la mente. Además, cuando empiezas ya no puedes detenerte (más allá de los baches de inspiración). Felicitaciones por tu hijo "Detrás de la mascara", me ha gustado mucho xD. Espero leerte pronto.

Sharon: Konichiwa!! Otra fan del Sora-Leon, Si!! Juntas conquistaremos al mundo, o por lo menos hagamos un plan para raptar a Leon, ne? XP Thanx for your review, my lady. Espero que este nuevo cap sea de tu agrado. Besos!

Corsaria: Y finalmente llegamos con la hacedora del milagro, la muchacha que logró lo imposible: revivir a Subaru! XP Muchisisisisimas gracias por cada una de tus palabras y de tus reviews en cada uno de mis Ksfics. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón y te aviso que habrá actualizaciones de todos los fics dentro de 2 ½ semanas, para cuando me libre de todos los parciales que me quedan. Nos leemos pronto, si? Besos, Abrazos y demás xP ah! Wait! Me olvidé, si habrá una nueva obra, pero recién será para el final del fic, como cuando el adonis de Leon resuelva sus problemas con la p... Josephine. Y lo de Ken y Yuri, te lo respondí en este cap y lo seguiré haciendo en el sig, por que el pobre de Leon tendrá que... no mejor me guardo mis adelantos xD Ahora si, Adiosin!! (ah me acordé de Arale y del magic kids T.T)

Conciencia: no hay otra, Subaru está loca U-U

Love and peace. Los quiere, Subaru-chan ô-ô

"**Amor vuela con las alas de la inocencia,**

**Vuela mas allá del hoy y del mañana**

**Porque quiero hallarte mucho más allá**

**Donde no existe nadie más**

**Sólo tú y yo, solo nosotros dos..."**

(ay! Que me salió linda esa estrofa T,T Canción, canción!! xP)

_**昴 アマギワ**_

Subaru Amagiwa 


End file.
